


Punk Green

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: "Com o passar dos dias, eu só pensava em vê-la."





	Punk Green

Tinha os cabelos verdes, presos num rabo de cavalo meio frouxo. Usava calça jeans rasgada, tênis roxo e jaqueta cheia de botons. Carregava uma guitarra e uma bolsa de caveiras. Olhos negros, tristes e vagos. Andava lentamente, procurando alguém. Sentou se num banco e esperou. Vez ou outra consultava o relógio. Desanimada, saiu em direção oposta a que viera. 

Na outra semana, o mesmo ritual. 

Com o passar dos dias, eu só pensava em vê-la. Todo sábado, naquele horário, ela aparecia, esperava alguém que não chegava e ia embora. Um dia ela não apareceu, no outro passou direto, com pressa. 

Depois de um tempo, fantasiando um encontro, uma conversa, saí do meu guichê e fui até lá. Meu coração disparava, minhas mãos suavam. Parei em frente à ela. Eu sabia o que ia dizer, repassava a conversa todos os dias. Ela me encarava, esperando. Eu não consegui raciocinar. Abri a boca mas não disse nada. Me inclinei e roubei seus lábios. Frios e rígidos. Não era isso que eu tinha planejado. Quebrei aquele contato tímido e novamente fiquei sem reação. Ela me olhava atônita. provavelmente me achando uma louca. 

Dei meia volta e segui para a rodoviária. Me sentia leve, meu estômago revirava, um sorriso se formou em meu rosto sem eu perceber. Me virei para vê - la. Tinha os olhos baixos e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Antes de se levantar e seguir seu caminho, olhou me de longe e foi embora. Não acenou nem nada. 

Nunca mais a vi.


End file.
